The objectives of this trial are: 1) To determine the efficacy of temozolomide defined as progression-free survival at 6 months and safety of temozolomide when administered orally, once a day for five days repeated every 28 days in the treatment of patients with anaplastic astrocytoma at first relapse. 2) To describe the health-related quality of life of all patients. 3) To assess population-based pharmacokinetics in patients receiving temozolomide. 4) To assess overall survival for all patients. There was one patient enrolled in the past year and the trial has been closed due to lack of accrual.